The Nest
The Nest is a map featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. It pits the United States Marine Corps against the Middle Eastern Coalition. Description "This stronghold known as The Nest in MEC territory holds important anti-air weaponry and a communications center. Both US and MEC forces need to secure the area to gain control of the region. For the US forces, this would mean massive air superiority; and for the MEC forces, it is key to defending the region." "It is possible that both sides will attempt to raise the bridges that lead to the central area and prevent the enemy from bringing across heavy attack vehicles." Conquest The Conquest version of The Nest focuses on gaining air superiority. The MEC can paradrop soldiers in with their Mi-24s, while the USMC have an M6 Linebacker as well as AH-64Ds to gain control. The unique ability to raise the bridges provides a strategic opportunity to help deny access to the central plateau. Equipment Bases 1: US Base The US Base is located on the west side of the map and is the USMC's starting uncapturable base. It spawns two AH-64Ds, one M6 Linebacker, and two HMMWVs The base also has an Ammo Crate and Medical Crate located in front of the southern tents. Players will spawn near the vehicles and in the tents in the base. 2: Communications Outpost The Communications Outpost is located at the norther part of the map. If either team cannot cross their bridge to the central plateau, they will have to pass through here to access it by ground. The point does not spawn any vehicles, but has a full compliment of resupply items including two crates and a Repair Station. Players will spawn near the flag or in the bunkers at the location. 3: The West Bridge The West Bridge is the closest control point to the US Base. Under control by either team, it will spawn an HMMWV for the USMC or an Akrep for the MEC. If the MEC capture the base, they can manually raise the bridge to deny easy access for the USMC to the center of the map, forcing them to have to either fly in or take the canyon routes. The base also contains a KORD near the flag, looking towards the bridge, while two resupply crates can be found next to the flag. Players will spawn near the bridge and in the building where the flag is located. 4: Mosaic Square The Mosaic Square is the center-most control point on the plateau. It does not spawn any vehicles but has a KORD overlooking the flag and a Stinger located on top of a building to the east of the flag. The area also has two sets of resupply crates; one near the flag, and the other in the group of buildings on the north side of the main road. Players will spawn in the buildings near the flag. 5: The East Bridge The East Bridge is the closest point to the MEC Base. Like The West Bridge, it can deny access to the central plateau if the USMC controls it and raises the bridge. It spawn an HMMWV or Akrep depending on the team that controls it and has a KORD with two resupply crates near the flag. Players will spawn in the building where the flag is. 6: MEC Base The MEC Base is located on the east side of the map and is the MEC's starting uncapturable base. It spawns two Mi-24s, one BMP-2, and one Akrep. It also has a set of resupply crates near the tents. Players will spawn in one of the tents or near the vehicles.. Capture the Flag The Capture the Flag variant of The Nest takes place on the central plateau. Although the bridges can still be raised and lowered, they serve no purpose as players cannot access either base. Equipment Bases 1: US Base The USMC's Flag is located at The West Bridge. The team has a single HMMWV to use as a getaway vehicle with the flag. Players will spawn near the bridge and in the building near it. 2: MEC Base The USMC's Flag is located at The East Bridge. The team has a single Akrep to use to attack and defend with. Players will spawn near the bridge and in the building near it. Category:Maps of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat